What If and Would
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: What if Sakura liked Sasuke, would Sasuke notice her? What if Sakura comforted Sasuke, would Sasuke open up to her? What if Sakura went away, would Sasuke wait for her? and What if Sakura wanted to be with him forever would Sasuke want her as well? AU


**So this is my first one-shot so i apologize if it seems rushed. i have never done a one shot before. so this idea just came to me the other day. **

**this story does switch point of views. the 'what if' parts are sakura and the 'would' parts are sasuke. **

**the idea: what if sakura..... would sasuke........ also this takes place over a span of months and years. just read though.  
**

**just randomness. i think**

**disclaimer; I don't own naruto. **

**Enjoy the story  
**

* * *

**What If and Would**

**What if I liked you?**

My viridian orbs peeked at the boy...no, he wasn't a boy, he was man and I wanted him to be my man. But that would never happen. We were from too different of worlds.

The bell rang dismissing the students from the class.

I walked down the hall I could feel my little longer than my shoulder pink hair brush my back through my shirt. I continued walking until I reached my locker and after putting my books inside of it, it closed with a clang and I walked out of the school doors.

I attended Konoha Gakuen. A prestigious school located in Konoha, Japan. I was born here in Konoha and had lived in the same house ever since I was born. It was nearing fall and classes had just started up two weeks before.

I saw the man of my dreams adjust his helmet on his head, flattening his onyx spikes and get onto his motorcycle. With a roar the bike started and with a squeal of tires and pressure on the gas he sped out of the parking lot sending my hair into a whirlwind around my face.

"Hey Forehead!" I heard my friend Ino's voice ring out. I ran over to her making sure my skirt didn't ride up my thighs to high. I already hated the length, they were almost cheerleader skirts except you add another inch.

"Stop staring at Sasuke and let's go. I don't have all day." Ino whined leaning on the door of her silver Porsche. I was jealous.

Though Konoha Gakuen was a prestigious school and you had to have a lot of money to go there. I was only going there because I got a scholarship to attend and my first day here was the day I laid my green eyes on Uchiha Sasuke.

I knew the Uchihas were a wealthy family. His father was practically head of the business empire of Japan. Having ties with almost every large business and even in the police departments. The Uchihas also had two sons. The youngest was Sasuke, my dream man. The other was Itachi and I didn't really pay attention to him.

"I wasn't staring at Sasuke." I said opening the door and getting in.

"Yeah, sure you weren't. I saw that look in your eyes. And besides you have been crushing on him ever since you arrived. Besides in eight months when we graduate he won't remember you."

I wanted to say something but I knew it was true. Once we graduated he would help his father and older brother in the business world and me, well I didn't know what I would be doing.

The Porsche rolled out of the school's parking lot with ease and soon we were speeding towards my house.

Ino had been my friend since before Konoha Gakuen. We had met at a public school in third grade and became instant friends after she told some kids to stop teasing me. From then on she would call me Forehead and I would call her pig. It was just the way things were for us.

The car pulled up to the curve when it had arrived at a small two story house. It was my house. Compared to Ino's it was a doll house but I loved it anyways. It was home to.

Thanking her for the ride like I did everyday I got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door and opened it. My parents worked so I knew I would be home alone. Going up the stairs to my bedroom I let my bag thump to the floor and I went and stood in front of the mirror.

I looked at myself. I had unusual pink hair, an over-sized forehead or so I had been told. I was short only 5'4". I was twig thin and really didn't have that great of a body I guessed. I puffed some air out of my mouth to move a piece of annoying pink hair.

What would Sasuke see in me? I wasn't something that was eye-catching, at least in a good way. I mean who would want a pink haired girlfriend? A pink haired, green eyed, large foreheaded, girlfriend? Definitely not the most gorgeous guy at school, but I had to admit it, at least to myself.

"I like Uchiha Sasuke." I told myself firmly in the mirror.

"You like who honey?" my mom's voice said. I nearly died.

**Would you notice me?**

I had seen her again staring at me. She always was. Watching me from the corner of her eye. Though she wasn't as blatant as other girls in shoving their undying love for me in my face, which I respected her for that, she could keep her distance, it still irked me slightly.

She had only come to the school at the beginning of the school year on a scholarship and I knew she wasn't like the other girls. Why? Well she got a scholarship which means she's actually smart instead of stupid and annoying.

The only thing besides her brain that I knew of was of her ridiculous pink hair. I mean who _has_ pink hair. She must have dyed it, because that is way to abnormal for anyone to have. Her eyes were nice though. An emerald green. They weren't bad.

The bell rang and I got out of class fast. I hated being at school because of the ditsy girls that would soon swarm over me as fast as they could, I could not take another girl clinging to me today.

I was putting on my helmet when I noticed her at the top of the steps. She had just come out of the schools doors. And how did I know this. It was that ridiculous pink hair of hers. I could spot it from a mile away, even it was from the corner of my eye.

I caught her staring at me...again. What was up with this girl? She would just stare but do nothing more. What was it with this girl? Revving the engine of my bike, I gripped the clutch and pressured it and sent the wheels spinning and burning rubber before I rode right past her as she was now just about to enter the parking lot.

The wind felt good. That's why I rode my motorcycle instead of driving a car. Sure I had one. I was freaking rich and proud of it.

Arriving home I stepped into my house. I could smell things coming from the kitchen and new my mom was cooking something. Though the house was large and we had a few maids mother would always insist on cooking.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tomato from the fridge and gave my mom a smirk taking a seat on the stool and watching her mull about the kitchen.

"Have a good day?"

"Aa."

"Told the girl you like her yet?"

"Mother?!"

"What? I can see it in your face. You like a girl. What is she like?"

"Looks abnormal, but nice."

"Sasuke, that isn't nice."

"Pink hair isn't normal mom." I stated taking a bite from the tomato.

"You should tell her tomorrow. She probably likes you too."

"I know she does. She always stares at me." I mumbled.

"Great, now tell her."

"whatever." I got up of the stool and walked towards my room still chewing on the tomato and thinking. Maybe I would. Maybe I would tell her.

* * *

**What if I comforted you?**

**Three months later.**

I could hardly believe it. The Uchiha Sasuke was _my_ boyfriend. Yes, he had asked me to be his girlfriend after saying that he liked me several weeks after my mother caught me saying I liked Uchiha Sasuke. Kami that was embarrassing. My own mother caught me.

I waited by my locker waiting for him to come up to me and throw his arm around my shoulder and in my mind I would cheer and yell at the other girls inside my head saying that I, Haruno Sakura, was Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend. Take that witches!

Usually Sasuke would pick me up from my house but not this morning he said he couldn't and the worst part was that he had sounded terrible when he had called me and said he wouldn't be able to pick me up.

I had called Ino and asked her for a ride which she agreed to after my explanation of why Sasuke couldn't pick me. I huffed and leaned farther back into the metal locker. Where was he? He was never late.

The bell rang and I couldn't help but sigh and begin to walk off towards class.

School was quite boring that day nothing happened and what was worse was that Sasuke _never_ showed up. I don't think he has ever missed a day of school since I have known him which quite technically only been four months and I really only been going out with him for two months.

Ino gave me a ride home, which she didn't mind. I kept checking my phone all the way to my house thinking that maybe he would call, but he never did. The phone just kept the only giving me the time. I sighed 'oh Sasuke, I hope you are okay.'

my house was quiet again. My parents had gone out of town for the weekend and that meant me all by myself. Yes! I couldn't wait. Maybe I could get Sasuke over here and hang out. It was actually really hard for me to go through the entire day and not know what was going on with Sasuke.

I was getting into my pj's consisting of a tank top and gym shorts when I heard the doorbell sound. Tying my hair up I hurried down the stairs calling to them that I was coming. Opening the door I was surprised to see Sasuke standing on my porch.

His face seemed worn and his eyes looked scrunched as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something. I looked at him concerned before I got him into my house. He practically fell onto the couch and arm partially covering his face. I knelt down in front of him and placed my hands right above his knee.

"Sasuke?" I asked quietly I knew he was upset. His body shook slightly.

"Sasuke, what is it?" I lifted myself up a little bit so my hands were now on his arms.

His face finally looked up to see mine. It was sad and forlorn. I knew that he had probably been crying. His eyes looked slightly red and puffy. My eyes softened as I ran a hand through his locks. Pushing them out of his face I gently cupped his cheek.

"Sasuke" I whispered soothingly to him. "What's wrong?" my thumb ran over his cheek. He took a shaking breath and opened his mouth.

"my parents." he choked. "they're-"

"They're what?" I asked almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"They died." he got out and I let out a small gasp.

"Oh Sasuke." I crooned and brought him to me so I was holding him.

"Last night in a car accident." he sobbed out. I had never seen him so broken before and all I could do was comfort him.

**Would you open up to me?**

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework. I tapped the pencil against the wood impatiently as I worked on a problem. I hated math. It was nearing ten o'clock and I expected to hear my parents coming home. They had gone to a business party and they said they would probably be home around ten so I was expecting them so when I heard the door bell ring I was a little startled.

Pushing my binder back, throwing my pencil onto the desk and getting out of the chair I went down stairs. Itachi was gone for the week so I had to answer the door. I was quite startled when I opened the door and saw a police officer standing on the doorstep.

"Officer." I said respectfully.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" the man asked.

"Hai." I nodded.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents were in a car accident. They are being taken to the hospital as we speak." the man informed me. I didn't hear anything past car accident. The only thing I knew I had to do was get to the hospital and be with them.

"Arigatou." I told the police officer thinking of nothing else. I ran up the stairs grabbed the keys to my car and my cell phone.

I was driving towards the hospital when I called Sakura.

"hello." she answered groggily.

"Sakura, hey, I won't be able to pick you up in the morning." I told her switching lanes.

"Sasuke, is that you? Is everything okay?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, somethings just come up. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I didn't hear a reply as I had hung up the phone to fast for her to even say one.

I reached the hospital in record time and after parking I ran into the hospital immediately asking to see my parents. I was told to go up to the fifth floor and then down the hall to the right after coming out of the elevator.

I followed the nurse's instructions and took the elevator up and getting to the floor after seemingly an eternity I fast walked down the hall. There were police and I figured they were waiting for me. I saw one talking to a doctor and then I made my presence known.

"Where are my parents?" I got out. The doctor and officers turned to me.

"Are you related to the Uchihas?" the doctor asked.

"I'm one of their sons. Uchiha Sasuke." I told them. I just wanted to know how they were doing. The doctor and the officer looked at each other before the doctor started to speak to me.

"I'm sorry to inform you that both of your parents are dead. Your father was dead upon arrival and your mother died a few minutes ago in surgery. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

my head started spinning. Dead. They were dead? How could that be? My father was invincible. He was hard and rough but he had been kind. How could such a man be dead? And my mother. The sweetest person on the earth. She was the one that finally made me admit my feelings for Sakura. How could she be dead?

I took a seat in one of the chairs nearby. I buried my face into my heads. They were dead and I couldn'y do anything.

"Are there any other close relatives?" the officer spoke.

"my brother. Uchiha Itachi. He's in Okinawa right now." I choked out.

"We'll inform him immediately. You should probably return home. We will let your brother know where you are at."

I didn't say anything. I just got up and left walking down the sterile white hallways of the place where my parents had died. Oh kami, why _my _parents?

I returned home to a darkened and depressed house. I couldn't sleep, so I just laid on top of my bed staring at me ceiling.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone push me to wake up. Groggy and disoriented I opened my eyes and turned my head to see my brother standing above me. He looked tired as if he too hadn't slept.

"Itachi." I said quietly.

"Sasuke." he shifted his weight. Though we had never been on the best terms we needed each other now and that was a fact.

That afternoon we met with our parent's attorneys to go over the will they had left. We each got an equal portion of everything. Our father's business investments were split fifty-fifty. Though Itachi would have most of the decision making until I turned 21. only three years.

It was nearing nine and I couldn't sleep again. I decided I needed to see Sakura. She was probably worried about me. Letting my brother know where I was going I drove over to her house and rang the doorbell. I heard her call that she was coming.

She opened the door and looked at me and I knew that she knew that something was wrong. She let me come inside and sit on her couch. She sat down before me and placed her hands on my knees. All she wanted to do was at least be there for me.

And then she asked me what was wrong and for the first time I really wanted to cry. I wanted to cry because my parents were gone. She moved her hands to my arms and gently rubbed them. My body was shaking, wanting to get the tears out but they wouldn't come.

She asked again what was wrong and slowly I told her. Slowly I told her that my parents were gone and before I knew it she was embracing me. Holding me to her. I wrapped my arms around her because at this moment I needed her. I can truly say that I, Uchiha Sasuke, needed Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**What if I went away?**

I was so happy. We had just graduated high school. Sasuke was holding onto me like there was no tomorrow and kissing me the same way. He had come a long way since his parents had died. He confided in me more.

His brother was also around more and the two had gotten to know each other better and get along. I had finally met him as well and we had gotten along just fine.

We threw our caps into the air letting everyone know that we had gotten through Konoha Gakuen and we were proud of it. Pictures were taken. Sasuke took them with my family, because we were like family now.

It was now the second week of summer. I was getting home from working at a local coffee shop in the neighborhood, when I saw the sign and the big bold letters of FOR SALE BY OWNER. I rushed into the house and immediately noticed that there were boxes around the house. I heard shuffling from upstairs and ran upstairs to see who was up there. My mom was closing a box when I walked into the room.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you packing and why is there a for sale sign out in front of the house?" my mom stood straight.

"Hey sweety, I know this is sudden but your father just got promoted at work and his new office is in Kyoto. He left this morning to start looking for houses. We will be following in a couple of days."

"But mom, what about college I was going to go to the university here with Sasuke."

"We got you transferred to the university over in Kyoto. They have a great medicine program there as well."

"What about Sasuke? I don't just want to leave him with no warning."

"He has warning. A few days. Besides you'll probably meet someone over in Kyoto and be just as happy." she smiled.

"But he won't be Sasuke." I whined.

"Sakura, we're moving, you've already been enrolled in the university over there, so no buts and no whining.

I hated this. I was leaving Sasuke behind. I went over to his house after I finished 'talking' with my mother. He immediately sensed something was off when I didn't greet him with my usual enthusiasm.

I fell onto his bed back first and after I scooted back a little he appeared over me, hands at the side of my head.

"Sakura." he said and gave me a light kiss. "What's wrong." he said drawing his head back up. I let my hands rest against his arms.

"I'm moving Sasuke." I spoke quietly.

"Moving? What do you mean moving?"

"My dad got a promotion and we are leaving for Kyoto in a few days." he looked slightly frustrated and a tad angry.

"So you're leaving." he stated getting off of me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled over to him and slung my arms around his neck from behind.

"I don't want to go." I said into his back. " I don't want to leave you."

"I know." he said placing his hands on my lower arms that were around his neck.

The hardest day of my life was saying goodbye to him before I got into the car. We kissed and I whispered sweets words to him which he sort of gave back to me. Then the time came for me to get into the car and with one last big hug I let him go and got into the car waving to him until I couldn't see him.

**Would you wait for me?**

Thank Kami she was coming back. I couldn't stand these freaking fangirls that swarmed me. I was waiting at the airport and was looking at the gate she would through to be back into my arms.

The last two years had been hard. I swear something was gone from me while she way away. When I met up with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, along with her friends including Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, who were ironically dating my friends, they had been shocked to find out that she had moved.

That summer was probably the longest summer of my life. Since there was now no Sakura to be with because I didn't feel like always spending time with Naruto, I had sat around for most of the summer. Itachi had told me to drive to Kyoto and see her but I couldn't do that because I knew once I saw her again I wouldn't be able to leave her.

So I just did nothing. I played video games which might have been considered quite childish when you're nineteen and playing video games to try and get over a cracked heart. Because I did have a cracked heart. Because she wasn't with me.

When college had started in the fall I felt a little mad at her for leaving me and practically feeding me to the wolves. The girls had literally been ravenous as soon as they had found out that I had been declared 'single'. It didn't matter if I technically still wanted to consider myself in a relations a long distance relationship but still I wasn't necessarily 'single', but to them it didn't matter. If I didn't have a girl attached to my arm I was 'single.'

the only thing that really kept me sane was that I was not starting to take over part of my late father's business'. Itachi and I had sort of gone into a partnership with each other. Working together and combining both sets of shared companies.

The other thing was the letters that I got from Sakura. She would talk about Kyoto and what it looked like and how she didn't like it. It wasn't as pretty as Konoha as she put it. When school started for her she told me that she got lots of date offers but turned them all down because she still wanted to be with me.

She said her medical classes were hard and she had tons of homework and studying to do, but she would always find time to write me. I got a letter from her once a week. I kept all of her letters re-reading them from time to time.

The last letter I had gotten had informed me that she would be returning to Konoha and would finish her studies at my university. She had said she needed to look for a place to stay when she got back and that she wanted to look for a job as well but I had already figured things out. She would stay with me and I would help her with tuition. She might kill me for it, but I wanted to.

The attendant announced the passengers that would be boarding the plane that Sakura was on to start getting in line. I got of the uncomfortable chair I was in and stood waiting for her to come out of the terminal in only a few short minutes.

When the door opened to let the getting off passengers off I felt my heart leap slightly. I was going to see her again. After two years after not seeing her, holding her, and especially kissing her. I saw the head of pink bob its way towards me and once a lady had moved we had a clear shot of each other.

I saw her grip on her bag tighten and before I knew it she was practically running into my arms. When she finally got into my embrace I wasn't sure if she was ever going to let go.

"Sasuke." she said my name and I missed it immediately. I haven't heard her say my name for two years.

"Sakura." I told her back and she hugged me tighter then all of the sudden she pulled back.

"I am never, _ever_ leaving you ever again. Got that? And you will never leave me." she said it with such intensity that I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

"These last two years have been too long." she said beginning her death grip on me again and before I knew it she was dragging me out of the airport with her other bag and demanding me to get the car so we could leave the airport. I consented only after getting a kiss from her leaving her a little stunned. She had to of missed _my _kisses while she was away.

* * *

**What if I wanted to be with you forever?**

I couldn't believe it. He had _insisted_ that I stay with him and I thought it was only for a few nights but he had other plans. Frankly they were me staying with him, in his house, until college was over. But that's what got to me. Unit college was over. Would I then be booted out onto the street with no place to live and no money since he insisted again on helping me pay tuition.

But against his large ego and will I got a job at the health center in Konoha. It wasn't the large hospital but just a smaller health center for kids to go to. When Sasuke had found out he wasn't the happiest with me saying I didn't really need to work but I told him that I wanted to still be a little independent and he backed down. Good boy!

So that is how I found myself wrapped in his arms, in his bed on this wonderful Tuesday morning and I had, whoops, a half hour to get to class. I didn't want to be late to class now did I? So prying of arms of steel from around my body I got up, showered, changed, grabbed a piece of toast, left a note for Sasuke and took off towards the campus.

I arrived at my class with a whole whopping minute to spare. I don't think I have ever been this late. Class as usual left me with a large amount of homework and I still had to go to work and finish the ten page assignment before Thursday. You have got to love college!

I got home around nine and saw the plate of food on the counter that only needed to be warmed up. I figured Sasuke was already in bed. Since I had been living with him I noticed that he was a person to go to sleep early and sleep in incredibly late. I don't know how he could sleep so long. I warmed the food up and quietly ate.

I walked around the house after eating and actually found Sasuke in his father's office. He was talking to someone and from the conversation I figured it was his brother. Sasuke still took college courses but his load had gone down since he had entered into the 'partnership' with Itachi.

I motioned to him I was going up to bed and he just nodded to me. It was still bugging me though. Until college was over. What if I never wanted college to end then. So I could stay with him forever. Because that was the truth. I wanted to stay with him. He had made a place for himself in my heart and I don't think anyone could ever fill it but him.

Crawling into bed I couldn't sleep. Did everything we had done mean so little to him for him to say until college is over, because to me right now that is what it felt like. I didn't want to college to end if it would mean saying goodbye to the only man I would ever want to be with

I felt him get into the bed beside me. I knew we should probably talk about it but when I heard him give off a large sigh I knew it would be a bad idea to talk about it at this time. Maybe this weekend when we both had a little time to think and work this out.

The weekend came and we were outside just laying around on the cool green grass. Though Sasuke thought lying around was quite useless and accomplished nothing I told him it was good for ones health and that just relaxing was good and lowered stress. But the topic I was about to bring up was going to cause stress and probably a lot of it.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Aa."

"What did you mean that I could stay until college was over." I could feel his stare on me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we were talking about me staying with you, you said that I could stay until college was over with. Does that mean when I graduate that I can't live you anymore." I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"That isn't what I meant." he said.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked tears marking my face now.

**Would you want me forever?**

"Sakura, I want you to stay with me."

"Then what about the until college is over?" She brought it up again.

"Sakura I didn't mean it like that. I want you to stay with me."

"How?" she said sharply. "How do you want me to stay with you. Just sleeping in the same bed with you? Acting like a roommate? Because that is how you've been acting. Like there is nothing between us." she was upset and I knew it.

"No. I don't want it to be like that. I'm sorry if that was how it seemed. I want you to live with me."

Okay this was my moment. I had been planning this for weeks but I still didn't know how to do it and she just gave me the perfect opportunity.

"Sakura, I want you to live with me. I want you to stay with me not just as someone who acts like a roommate but something more." I could see her stiffen. I pushed myself up on my elbows and then leaned over her tear streaked face. "Sakura, will you marry me? I want you to be with me forever."

There I had said it. Now she was just looking at me like I was stupid. I had just proposed to her and all she could do was gape at me like a fish.

"Yes"she breathed. "Yes, I'll marry you." fresh tears started leaking and I'm thinking they are probably tears of happiness.

Sakura's POV

And I knew right then that there actually was a forever and I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved.

* * *

**So first one-shot. how was it. should i do one-shots or should i stick to my multi-chapter stories. hope you enjoyed the story.**

**drop a review to let me know how i did.**

**yoyo  
**


End file.
